The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for tagging plants or the like, and in particular relates to an apparatus adapted to loop a strip around a plant branch and to secure a tag to the plant branch by use of the strip.
A variety of tags have been designed to facilitate attaching identification tags and the like to plants without damaging the plants. Many of these tags have slits cut therein, the tags being made of a resilient material so that a plant branch can be forced into the slit to retain the tag to the branch. However, if the tag is too stiff or sharp, the bark of the plant branch can be damaged during or after attaching the tag. Alternatively, if the tag is not stiff enough or is creased during installation, these slit tags will not be as securely retained on the branch as is desired. Further, the method of attaching the tag to the branch by forcing the branch into the slit can be somewhat cumbersome and not as efficient as desired. For example, the installer must reach fully into the main part of the plant to reach a branch large enough to be used, which often requires extra effort and bending by the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,731 to Young discloses a machine in which a plant stem is placed on a tag strip and the strip is then bent around the plant stem by a mechanical finger and stapled. However, the mechanical finger is potentially subject to maintenance problems and further is necessarily exposed such that it can be a safety hazard to an operator of the machine. Further, the tag is doubled-back on itself and stapled during the machine operation, which is expensive since the doubling-back wastes tag material. The machine is also limited as to the shape and size of the tag that can be used. Still further, the machine is large and complex and, therefore likely to be expensive to purchase and operate.
Thus, an improved tagging arrangement is desired which simplifies the tagging operation and makes the tagging operation more efficient. Further, a tagging apparatus and method is desired which does not require the plant to be brought to the apparatus, but rather allows tagging to be done on-site in the field.